


forbidden snack

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy doesn't stop him, M/M, Michael does something bad, because its satisfying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Michael couldn't control himself





	forbidden snack

Michael knew of the forbidden snack

 

**TIDE PODS**

 

You can't eat it, you would die for sure but they were so beautiful, how they smell and how squishy they were, they probably pop in your mouth like boba balls, very few people have eaten them, a furry made a pizza with tide pods and he wanted to eat that beautiful tide pizza, he hated when he saw off brand tide pods, it hurt him, there were no swirls and they were more thin than tide pods, and it was  _NOT_ okay, Jeremy was over one day and he had told Jeremy to get some snacks, and as a joke IT WAS A JOKE, he brought tide pods to Michael, Michael wasn't fucking around

 

**he was gonna eat those damn tide pods**

 

Jeremy knew about Michael's tide pod obsession yet he still brought him tide pods 

 

he didn't expect Michael to actually eat them

 

Michael looked at Jeremy taking the little perfect round container of tide pods not breaking eye contact with Jeremy, presenting the tide pod container to Jeremy as he took the golden snack out of the beautiful container

 

he put it in front of himself looking at it

 

admiring the tide pod 

 

it was perfect 

 

everything was perfect

 

this is how he wanted to die

 

because of the tide pod

 

he looked at Jeremy putting the pod into his mouth biting down on it as it popped the liquid spilling out of his mouth, closing his eyes it was better than he had expected it was wonderful

 

Jeremy gasped watching Michael, his eyes wide, he now knew why Michael loved tide pods so much

 

it was amazing

 

everything was perfect

 

"Holy shit" Jeremy spoke, looking amazed 

 

not to long later Michael died because of the pod

 

but it was amazing

 

everything was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaaccck


End file.
